


Mid Life Crisis

by Severina



Category: Live Free or Die Hard
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:44:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're kidding," Lucy says flatly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mid Life Crisis

"You're kidding," Lucy says flatly.

"No, Lucy."

"You and Matt Farrell? The hacker. The Matt Farrell that spent half the time we were captured blathering inanely and flailing."

"Honey--"

"No," Lucy says. "It was bad enough when Mom chucked it in to open a yoghurt bar. Now you're fucking some computer geek half your age?

"It doesn't matter to you that the computer geek has a dick?"

"God, John, he could be your son!"

John winces at the dial tone, rolls to Matt's side and palms warm, willing skin. Lucy will have to adjust. He's never giving this up.


End file.
